


[鸣佐]众生花

by cicadan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadan/pseuds/cicadan
Summary: 黑道双大佬，黑吃黑，年上ABO。架空。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	[鸣佐]众生花

-1-

漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助上床了。

这事儿说来也奇妙。一边是木叶的太子爷，年少有为，堂堂正正；另一边却是蛇窟的新当家，欺师灭祖，令人胆寒。要知道木叶和蛇窟向来不对盘，是属于你占城东我占城西还要共抢个城北城南的关系。用犬冢牙的话讲，两边的手下平时走路撞见都恨不得把对方一枪爆头。谁会想到两位老大居然滚到了一起去？

当然这件事也确实没有其他人知道。

主要是因为事后，漩涡鸣人一睁眼就发现宇智波佐助拿枪口顶着他的老二，若非他反应及时，恐怕那发子弹不止在床上撕开一道枪花那么简单。而罪魁祸首甚至还行有余力地转着手枪，年轻又雪白的脸上冒着戾气 。

“操，你想搞死我？”鸣人的头上也冒黑气。

宇智波的枪还抵在他小腹下二寸。鸣人一抬膝盖横插进对方两腿之间，手摸到大腿根部被自己掐出来的两道淤痕，心头一阵莫名火起。

话还要从三天前说起。

-2-

盘踞在青城的两家黑帮起了冲突，起因是大蛇丸的旧部多由也不小心一枪打死了志村家的妙人。这事闹得声势颇大，沸沸扬扬。然而当团藏命鹿丸把尸体抬进去的时候鸣人却坐在地上，围观木叶丸和他捡回来的那只羊驼打架，看起来十分无所事事的样子。

午后阳光微醺，映得他湛蓝色的虹膜澄澈如洗。

“鸣人。”鹿丸叫他一声，“妙人死了，团藏要你给他主持公道。”

漩涡鸣人头也不回，手里折了根树枝掰来掰去：“谁干的？”

“蛇窟。”鹿丸答。说罢叹了口气，“你来看看吧。”

半个小时后，志村团藏大人被少当家请进书房，一如既往地板着一张刻满刀疤并且缠着绷带的脸。用妙人在鸣人小时候教育过他的话说就是，“我叔叔脸上挂满了家族授予他的勋章”。而现在这些勋章全部板平着，一看就不是能够轻易了结的事态。

“叔，下次别把尸体运到孩子面前了——”

“他们迟早要见血。”团藏抬眸瞥了他一眼，话很锋利。

“……”

鸣人只好挠一挠自己的后脑。

又过了五分钟，犬冢牙也被带了上来。他在前两日的大规模群体掐架事件中不慎被人打断了一条腿，还被人用啤酒瓶砸伤了脑子，鹿丸推着轮椅送他，进去前嘱咐他一会儿说完了一定少插嘴。

鸣人坐在主位，撑着下巴，问他：“能确定是蛇窟先动的手吗？”

“确定。”犬冢的头上绑着一圈新鲜的绷带。虽然是中度脑震荡但昏迷前的记忆却新鲜热乎，他回忆着，“之前不过是口角，结果那臭婊子突然动手打了我一拳。妙人大哥是来帮我的，结果那混蛋不知道从哪掏出枪。先是一枪打在大哥的小腿上，然后我就晕了。”

“……你这个转折有点奇妙我说。”鸣人敲了敲桌子，“说真的，能确定那边只有她拿枪吗？”

“反正不管怎么说这事都跟蛇窟脱不了干系……”见团藏面色不对，牙才补充，“可以确定，她周围都是些没见过世面的小混混，水枪都不会玩，哪来的真枪？

“就算不是多由也也只能是他。妙人的脑袋上被开了十八个血窟窿，需要我带你去见见他的尸体吗？”

“不用，不用。我还是不太受得了这个……”鸣人讪笑着，“他们当家那边怎么说。”

“头，你知道内轮佐助是个什么尿性……”这是牙的声音，鹿丸一捂他嘴巴道，“他说很后悔没有把我们这边送信的人也一并弄死。”顺便按住犬冢将要暴起的肩膀，“然而半个小时前我收到了一封邮件，来自药师兜。他上表歉意，说是三日后他们会派人带着‘诚意’前来讲和。”

“‘诚意’。”鸣人重读这个词，“什么‘诚意’？”

“没说，总之前后矛盾。”鹿丸道，“兜是蛇生前最忠心的旧部，你觉得从他嘴里说出来的诚意有几分诚意可言？从我的角度——”他看一眼团藏，“——我不建议你相信他的鬼话。”

“但现在他听命于新任的当家了。”鸣人看起来像是在思索什么。

“听命？我看未必。”鹿丸耸耸肩膀，“你见过他们的新当家吗？“

“似乎没有？”鸣人疑惑。

“一条从血池里爬出来的毒蛇。”犬冢晃晃自己昏沉的脑袋，“都说他是个年幼的娼妓。蛇把他从黑市上买回来做自己的娈童，那张脸的确有可取之处。”

“等等，打断一下，不好意思……年幼？是说他多大？”

“你的关注点是不是有点偏。”

“我就想知道嘛……”

“十八。”犬冢回答，“是个Beta，两边都能‘用’。”他说到这里浑不在意地轻佻一笑。

“……倒也还好。”鸣人联想了一下自己的年纪，“差不多是我五年前的程度。”又问，“这些话你是听谁说的？”

“不止我们家的，道上的兄弟都这么说。”

鹿丸专门挑他的刺：“他可比你精明多了。如果我没记错的话五年前你正热衷于泡面？天天和本家的小混混待在一起偷吃人家的泡面，还差点被北岛的香磷一拳打碎鼻梁骨……”

“我拜托你这些事以后千万别拿到外人面前说。”鸣人颇有些困扰又无奈的样子。

团藏呷一口上好的玉露，闻声细细摩挲着杯缘。小巧的瓷杯上釉着狮身虎面的青花图腾，是造价不菲的中国茶具。

“好的，‘少主’。”鹿丸假意应答一声。

“我也希望这些说法以后都不要再出现在我们的辖地里。”鸣人的表情和眼神都称得上温和——而且真诚。比起命令一位属下更像是在与一位朋友交心，他用指尖轻轻敲了敲桌子。

偏偏是这种交心的方式，却让犬冢在对视几秒种后老老实实地低下了自己刚才还摇晃不停的头颅。他看起来莫名有些沮丧的样子，“抱歉，是我失言。”

鸣人一笑：“没事，以后注意就好。”

鹿丸推着轮椅带伤员下去。

书房门重新闭上，房间里最终只留鸣人和团藏二人独处。四周漂浮着某种诡异的香气……后者刚想寻根溯源，就看到了房屋四角摆放着的呈螺旋状的黑色驱蚊道具，开口处冒着点点火星。

他看着更远处角落里被冷落的炉鼎和檀香皱了皱眉。

那是他花大价钱从中国的市场上搞来的高档货，可惜鸣人对此似乎并不感冒。不仅如此他甚至对400日元一盒的廉价蚊香情有独钟。团藏曾经亲眼看到他被一只区区半个拇指那么大的屎壳郎吓得跳到桌子上进行土拨鼠式的尖叫，那副丢人的模样完全不该是一位黑道少主应有的样子。

鸣人把一杯茶浇到窗外的灌木上，又洒了一把碎杏仁出去，没过多久麻雀们便叽叽喳喳地聚拢过来寻食。他面朝太阳，看着草坪上毫不起眼的棕灰色鸟雀，虹膜的蓝色浅至透明。

下人们都说少当家从小就是个温柔的人。

事实上他也的确足够温柔了，待人亲近，脾气极好，和谁都能说到一起去。团藏还记得他小时候常常从外面捡一些猫猫狗狗回来，把自己的食物分给那些脏兮兮的小家伙吃。那时他纵容鸣人，允许他将宠物们养在院子里。可谁知道没过多久鸣人捡回来的东西就变成了人——一些伶仃无依的孤儿。

团藏眯了眯眼。

温柔很好。温柔意味着优柔寡断。一位优柔寡断的君王总需要杀伐果决的谋士在旁辅佐，前提是这位王真的不舍得脏了自己的手，对么？

“你什么时候能改掉你这个坏毛病？”团藏又呷一口茶。

“哦……什么？”鸣人转过身来。

“你是继位的少主，应当有少主的样子。别总把自己搞得和街边的地痞流氓没什么区别，将来怎么见人？”

“这不是有叔叔帮我嘛。”鸣人随手拨了拨桌面上的轮盘，“妙人表哥要是还在的话偶尔也能替我出席——你知道，我最不喜欢那种地方了。总觉得当一个地痞流氓要比什么中规中矩的少主开心很多，想做什么便做什么就是。”

“所以意思是你现在过得不开心了？”转盘的指针停留在红色的暗格“3”上。团藏给他拨回去，拨回到原有的蓝色的“7”身上。

“既然如此，为了让你开心一点，过几天我会安排你去相亲。”

“饶了我吧——”鸣人脸向下扣到桌子上，“——叔叔你知不知道这个世界上有个词叫做‘审美代沟’？”

“我不知道。”团藏把他拎起来，“都是什么乱七八糟的东西？”

鸣人发出夸张的一声长叹。

他试图做最后的挣扎：“那至少要等妙人表哥的事情处理完吧？”

“所以我说是过几天。”然而他叔叔的回答依旧无懈可击，一边还装作一副善解人意的模样，“这次绝对是你喜欢的Omega。漂亮，乖巧，可爱，不会添什么麻烦的。”

鸣人低下头无奈地笑，挲了挲自己手上的扳指。

-3-

三日后蛇窟果然如约造访。

漆黑的迈巴赫在饭庄门口拐了一个漂亮的旋，随后急刹车停下。橡胶轮胎摩擦地面发出一道短暂但是刺耳的嗡鸣，听起来像是什么洪水猛兽在用爪子撕扯玻璃做的墙面，带着对方一如既往的嚣张和放肆，势单力薄却并不影响来势的汹汹。

“车技不错。”犬冢率先带头鼓掌。

“牙哥你的眼里好像能喷火哦——”木叶丸跟着他一起鼓掌。

“……你少说废话！”牙给了他一个暴栗，“我看都是鸣人平常太宠你了。是不是缺少社会的毒打？”

木叶丸作揖：“小弟不敢！”

这座饭庄距木叶本部大约有十几公里的距离，但仍在漩涡一族的势力范围以内。按照团藏的意思，今日鸣人并未列席，明面上是由奈良首辅带领一干闲杂人等”接待来宾”，实际上却是由志村大人带领着“根”操刀一切。

少当家的说“一切交给叔叔和鹿丸去办，他很放心。”于是组里面也没再有人敢提反对的意见，只有木叶丸哼唧了几声，结果被萌黄捂着嘴巴拖走了。

“在外人面前，你姑且还是要称鸣人一声‘少主’的。”鹿丸敲他。

木叶丸站引颈去看，发现开车的司机有一头鲜艳的橘发，好像是远近闻名的那个疯子——天秤重吾。

“牙哥牙哥！”他拽拽犬冢的衣袖，压低了声音大惊小怪，“不是说进去了吗？原来他们真的把人捞出来啦？”

于是鹿丸敲完了大的又去敲小的：“不要乱看，不要乱说。”

“哦……”一大一小同步瘪嘴。

天秤重吾摇下车窗，后座里露出姣好但没什么表情的一张脸，倒是令鹿丸大吃一惊。

“哇哦——”木叶丸个傻样子跟鸣人小时候一模一样，指着后座上的人问牙：“夫人外交？”

牙差点没把他的头给拧断。

冷静沉着是作为首辅的必备素养之一。尽管大吃一惊，但表面上鹿丸还是维持着不动如山的面色走上前去：“幸会。”

黑发的青年偏了偏脑袋，淡淡地扫视过他们一眼，视线所及之处骤然寒风过境，泛起一股沁人心脾的凉意。

鹿丸伸出手，他却不理会，只是翘着个二郎腿坐在车里问他：“你是漩涡鸣人？”

“在下奈良鹿丸。”鹿丸自认为措辞足够恭敬有礼。

“你们首领没在这里？”

“抱歉，我家少主……”

“那叫他来跟我说话。”这人说罢竟然直接阖上车窗。

接下来是重吾代替他向众人传话：

“我不管他是在跟女人上床还是在和男人偷情，总之让他快点滚过来。”后半句则是重吾遵照水月的指示自己加的，“告诉你们老大我们老大最多只等他二十分钟。逾期不候。”

“‘逾期不候’。”之后的一段时间鹿丸躲在卫生间的隔板里，嚼着这四个字向鸣人如实汇报，“你有麻烦了，鸣人。”

“什么？”鸣人大概是在约会，声音时小时大，“你说是内轮佐助？

“对，单刀赴会。”鹿丸强调，“谁能想到他居然有这个勇气？这是一个漂亮的下马威，鸣人……鸣人？”

电话那头嘈杂了几秒。大概是在捂着话筒说“抱歉”，之后鸣人才把注意力转回来，问鹿丸道：“他有没有说别的话？”

“没有。”

“没有？”

“……好吧。其实他的原话前面还有一句，‘不管他是在跟女人上床还是在和男人偷情’。”鹿丸无奈。

半晌没回复，直到鸣人长长地“哦——”了一声——

“总之你快点赶过来。”鹿丸听出来鸣人没有生气，悬而未决的心这才放下。根的人随时会来找他，鹿丸开始觉得有些麻烦了，“顺便，帮我对大小姐说声抱歉，打断你们美好的约会实在并非我本意……”

“鹿丸让我帮他对你说声抱歉。”鸣人笑得有点傻，“他太啰嗦了，我没听完，总之是这个意思。‘抱歉’。”

“没关系的……”靛蓝色长发的女生对他羞涩又紧张地摆手。回想起他和鸣人君的手差一点点就要牵起来了，结果却因为一个电话失之交臂……幸好没有牵在一起。日向雏田有些难为情但又很失落地想。

她小声问，“是有事情要忙吗？鸣人君不用在意我的。”

“抱歉！”结果鸣人却再次合起双掌，“这也是我想对你说的，看来今天也没办法送你回家——真的不好意思啊我说！”

雏田有些好笑地看着他跑远。

像一颗永远不知疲倦的太阳，直到快上车时还在转身对她挥手说“再见”。雏田紧了紧对方披在自己肩头的大衣。衣料上漂浮着一种淡淡的好闻的果香，嗅不出是什么，但却令她心尖同时漾起了甜蜜的感动与心酸的水波。

鸣人坐进车子，嘴角的笑意慢慢消失掉了，最后散成片片冷光。

-4-

蛇窟的新当家很不开心。

这一点几乎是肉眼可察的。内轮佐助拧巴着一张脸坐在饭桌前，对着满桌子的佳肴视若无睹。重吾紧跟在他身后，一米九零加的大块头身上随时有种想要拆了这座酒店的不凡气度，板着一张脸并不比上司好到哪里去。

二人同样也对团藏视若无睹。

在不咸不淡的几句问候过后，他就保持这样的姿势，撑着一只肘斜靠座椅。中间他想叫重吾坐下，结果那个叫“漩涡鸣人”的草包少主终于赶来。姗姗来迟，风风火火，满头大汗，一进来就狂说“不好意思”和“对不起”。佐助怼了他一句“是挺不好意思的”。

“抱歉抱歉……”鸣人看起来不知道还能说什么好。

团藏给他让开主位，由他坐在佐助的正对面和他交涉。然而说实话，佐助一点也不想看到那张泛着红光且冒着傻气的脸，尽管比起刚才的人而言要强上一些，但他还是宁愿自己对面坐着的是两团空气。

鹿丸清清嗓子：“既然人都到齐了，不如我们就直接……”

“你不觉得你应该先清清场吗？”佐助打断鹿丸。他说这话时是看着鸣人的，其中尤其强调后半句话，“迟到的木叶少主。”

“是我的错，我的错……”鸣人拉开衣领为自己扇风，“不过清场什么的我想应该没有必要吧？能坐在这里的都是自己人，自己人在一起好说话……”

“谁跟你是自己人？”佐助很不客气地反问。

“哦这还真是……”鸣人似乎被他给问住了，一时卡壳。

佐助点点扶手：“重吾，出去。”

重吾看他一眼。

佐助看回去。

二人对视两秒，随后重吾负起手，很听话地出去了。

临走前他搬起地上的木箱并把它重重地搁置在玻璃转盘的中央。“咣！”

鹿丸不知是否自己多想，又或者是错觉，这位恶名昭彰的橘发暴徒的样子简直就像是在对这间屋子里其他的Alpha示威一样，健壮的手臂和肩胛上肌肉和青筋虬起。

可是他是Beta，团藏是个老到硬不起来的老头。这间屋子里的其他Alpha还有谁呢？他在为了谁防备谁？

鸣人看起来正在忠实地执行着礼仪老师在课上教过自己的一条准则：在谈判的时候你必须不能率先移开视线。以及另一个窍门：你要从对手的动作中，学习可能他也不知道的语言。

尽管平心而论，诚然，那张作为谈判对象的脸庞的确是太过惊艳，肤色白皙，五官精致，拼凑在一起堪称完美无瑕。更重要的是那种气质，分明言语间咄咄逼人，可眉宇间却淡得出尘，完全矛盾的两种特性，却偏偏融合得很好。

鹿丸也是第一次见内轮本人，不是不能理解鸣人看得有些呆了，可他还是觉得鸣人需要收敛一下，毕竟他叔叔还在这里。

隐藏在桌布下面的脚踢了踢鸣人，然而对方似乎并没有get到他的用意，反而抖了抖包袱给他踢回去了。

“我的人出去了，你的表示呢？先生。”

佐助终于中规中矩地叫他。

“……你确定要和我单独谈吗？”鸣人看了一眼团藏，有些踟蹰问，“这是什么？”

他觉得自己问了一个傻问题。

“‘诚意’。”佐助起身，抬手压住箱口，似乎拇指轻轻一动就能把锁拨开，“想不想看第一眼？”

鸣人喉结滚动：“如果我有这个荣幸。”

“无所谓。”对家老大的身上笼罩着一层淡淡的恹气，只有凑近了才能感觉出来，“反正你迟早也要过目。“

以及那一小股淡淡的雪松味道，不很甜，但是清冽。在鸣人靠过去的那一小段时间里所有尖刺都凝结成冰，像只用冰雕成的小刺猬，椎体的尖端直指向他。

鸣人举起双手：“不好意思，没有冒犯的意思。”

佐助没有理他，防备的气场自然也不加收敛。鸣人挠了挠下巴，结果听见佐助突然开口向团藏搭话：

“志村大人需不需要也来看一眼？”

他的动作有些慵懒，在这种场合慵懒是不屑的表示。内轮佐助的嘴角挂着淡淡的嘲讽的微笑。

团藏没说什么。良久的沉默后他只是拍了拍鸣人的肩膀，一反常态地起身离去了。

-5-

箱子的上面有一个死锁的盖。

鸣人帮佐助把它打开。二人凑得很近，近到鸣人轻轻一抬胳膊就能撞上对方的小臂。内轮问他：“猜猜你叔叔多久会到监控室？”

“你问题一直这么多吗？”鸣人反问回去，“我记得大蛇丸生前不是一个话多的人。我叔叔在不在和你想要谈的条件有什么关系？”

“倒没什么关系。”佐助想了想答，“反正他最后都会知道。他不是你的全能保姆吗？”

咔嗒。盖子解开了。内部还有两个活动锁，钥匙在佐助手里。

鸣人老老实实地退后一步：“听起来你对我叔叔很有意见？”

“我反而觉得是听者有心。”

鸣人又被这伶牙俐齿的小东西给呛了一句。

”……有意思。”他笑了笑。

一颗人形的头颅暴露在二人眼前。鸣人下意识退后一步：“这什……”

“血债血偿。伯莱塔M92，18个弹孔，对比现场照片的位置，大当家可以检查一下。”佐助照着兜给他准备好的台词念。

大约两尺宽的正方体箱子里躺着一颗惨白的、久不见光的带皮的颅骨，头皮上甚至还缀着许多暗红色的长发。此前鸣人一直以为这种景象只存在于上世纪的纪录片或者某些不切实际的小说当中——就算拍成电影也不能过审的那种。而此刻它切切实实地呈现在自己眼前。甚至就连血和脑浆都被清洗得干干净净，整张脸的烧伤和弹孔一起看得十分明显。鸣人数了数，恰好十八个窟窿。

颈骨处的切口光滑平整，看起来不像人为，更像是用机器操刀所为。

他忍着胃疼问：“这你做的？现在可是二十一世纪……”就算是晓也最多不过把叛徒打进水泥桩里，看来蛇窟聚集着一帮变态的话果然没有说错。

“你管那么多呢。”内轮一脸“废话休提”的表情。

鸣人：“我从来不知道有这么个血债血偿法……”

“那是你太年轻了。”

被一个比自己还要晚出生五年的小家伙说“年轻”让鸣人感到有些新奇。他背对着监控摄像头：“年轻？”

“不是吗？要是你叔叔在这里就不会感到惊讶，这种手法在医学界其实很常见，只不过很少会有人选择从脖子下手。”

“……看来蛇窟真的是卧虎藏龙。”鸣人垂首开一瓶红酒。

他把瓶塞拧开后随手扔到箱子里面，红色的液体为烧伤的头颅染开一束血花。一件迟来的陪葬品。随后木质瓶塞滚落在地，咕噜咕噜地在木板上转了几个圈，隐没在死角的阴影里。

佐助任由鸣人帮他把酒杯斟上。鸣人注意到他在前倾时风衣的曲线会包裹住挺翘的臀部，浑身细瘦，然而并不纤弱，外套下隐约可见的清俊身形犹如竹节一般韧且修长。脚下踩着黑底红边的男式马丁靴。

对于鸣人的夸奖或者说影射，佐助不置可否。

他们互相敬了一杯酒。鸣人撩起袖口看一眼时间，是时候进入正题了。

“所以你想要什么呢？”他在内轮的对面重新坐下，入座时气场稍稍变得有所不同，“带着这么一份礼物，不远万里，奔赴而来。过安检的时候很不容易吧？我可不相信你真的别无他求。”

“你听过‘农夫与蛇’的故事吗？”内轮佐助却突然提起一个不相干的话题。

手机屏保上跳出邮件，是水月嘱咐他谨言慎行。罗里吧嗦好几行，佐助看也不看就把它关掉。

“小时候妙人表哥倒是经常对我讲。”鸣人再一次老实回答。在这种时候提起妙人，就连屏幕后方的团藏都有些搞不清楚他究竟怀揣着怎样的用意，“恕我直言，这和你要谈的条件又有什么关系呢？”

“那就没问题了。”内轮看起来只是随口说道。鸣人注意到他在玩一串手链，水晶似的灯光下红宝石熠熠生辉。

“蛇窟会放弃对北岛的争夺和竞标，条件是东区赌城七个点的红利。”

“东区不是我们的地盘。”鸣人说，“恐怕你找错人了。”

“找没找错不是你说了算的。这个问题稍后可以同你叔叔好好探讨一番。“

“……也是，自己人嘛。”

木叶的少当家啜一口冷酒。

他突然想起就在前几天他与团藏的一次谈话。对方直言内轮佐助就是那条毒蛇。大蛇丸将幼小的蛇从黑市里买了回去，没想到若干年后却被自己养大的娈童反咬一口。也算是因果有报了。

“相信蛇会拔掉自己的毒牙是一件相当愚蠢的事情。”最后团藏淡淡地对大蛇丸多年的命运做出总结。

据说尸体被处理掉的时候他也在现场。木叶德高望重的另一位领袖特地赶过去嘲笑老对手最后一面。蛇窟的暴徒用路边随处可见的绿皮垃圾桶将他们的前任家主运走，而他们的新任老大就坐在废弃的水泥管道上擦拭自己带血的刀刃。鸣人想那时候他偶尔投射过去的目光是否也如针尖一般锋利，在对视的瞬间同样向他叔叔轻轻提了提嘴角？

满屋子清甜的果香使得佐助从小腹里升腾起一股热火。这团火一直沿着肠道烧向胃部，烫得他有点痉挛，而后胃酸从喉头涌起。

-6-

在见到多由也的那颗锃亮发光的头骨前，佐助其实没想到兜会采取那么极端的方式。

话又说回来，自从大蛇丸死后，他这个师兄的精神似乎就变得不太正常。如果说以前至少还在及格线附近徘徊的话那么现在就是彻底降至红色的负值，天天拿着把手术刀阴恻恻地看向佐助。虽然不能对佐助造成什么人身威胁，但烦多少是有点的，以至于好几次他都差点被佐助把下巴掰掉：“看什么看？”

为了保证佐助的生命安全，另一方面也是顺便保障药师兜的生命安全，水月和香磷一致决定将他二人隔离开来。通常认为药师兜在被大蛇丸捡到之前精神已经出现了点问题。当孤儿院的其他小朋友都享受与于将来之不易的奶酪和三明治剖开的时候，只有他在用本该用来切割奶酪的刀具解剖老鼠。本着一副学术研究派头地跟老师讲解自己学习成果的兜，万万没想到会被老师把这件事上报到儿童精神委员会上去，一时间心灵受到极大的震怆。

直到大蛇丸抱着年幼的佐助出现在他面前。

兜至今还记得，那时候的佐助既瘦又小，整个人呈现出一种接近干枯的态势。他蜷缩在大蛇丸怀里，看起来像一只干瘪的猴子，带着浑身污泥和浑浊，眼睛却很亮，亮得骇人。

兜被那眼神震住了一小下。

大蛇丸看着正在抓老鼠的兜问他叫什么名字，兜说“我为什么要告诉你”。三天后大蛇丸直接带着人过来办领养手续。在看到那间设备齐全的大型医用实验室时兜的眼睛亮了，紧接着大蛇丸笑眯眯地对他说“以后这就是你的地盘了”。兜感动涕零，从那之后就将蛇窟老大当做自己的再生父母，并且平白多出来了许多弟弟妹妹，一个一个围着他“兜大哥”叫得亲亲热热。

佐助则是与其他人完全不同的一个存在。

一个大蛇丸尤为珍视的宝物，仔仔细细将养了两年才愿意放出来供人瞻仰。那张脸实在很好看但同时也很臭。这么多年来大蛇丸以家族的名义收养了不少孤儿，前前后后加起来近一百人。其中有些已经成年，或留在蛇窟效力或外出做“蛇”的眼线；有些还是少年，睡十个人一间的公共卧室，做最低级也是最简单的杂活。只有佐助和他们都不一样。

他八岁被大蛇丸捡回来，打小就不爱理人，只是养尊处优地住在自己的院子里。院子里不仅有假山有湖泊还有好几棵番茄树，佐助没事就喜欢给他的番茄树修剪枝桠。嫉妒的人说他是大蛇丸的娈童，不嫉妒的人表面上称他为“少爷”。种种闲言碎语大蛇丸通通不管，佐助看起来也毫不在乎，依旧优哉游哉地过自己的日子，一副遗世独立的派头，身穿干净白衬衫的样子简直同任何血腥阴暗的事情都沾不上边，一双黑色的大眼睛不知道迷倒了蛇窟上下多少大大小小男男女女。总之当时他们的口头禅就是：

“嘿！我们老大新包养的那个小鬼可好看啦！”言语间至少还客客气气的。

等到十二岁时大蛇丸将佐助扔去了金三角，敏锐之人才察觉到风向有所不对。之后的三年里他将兜作为继承人培养，让他住进佐助曾经住过的那间小院子里。兜心中仍有疙瘩，不入，大蛇丸遂给他在地下诊疗室旁边单独开辟了个两室一厅的房间。那三年里大家都说“小少爷”一定是做错了什么事才引得老大雷霆震怒，惋惜之余更多的是由嫉妒而生的幸灾乐祸，谁料三年之后这个本该客死他乡的小少爷又杀回来了，提着一把精巧的匕首比划到大蛇丸眼前，袖口里抖出一盘光碟。

杀回来的小少爷彻底变成了一把刀，沉默但却锋利，只杀人于无形。在先后帮大蛇丸处理了几个叛徒之后迅速荣升为他的左手，与兜并肩。这两人从那时起就看不对付。通常情况下佐助喜欢简单明了的解决方式，暴力直接，兜则与他相反，偏爱于弯弯绕绕的攻心计谋，一个点子九曲回肠得能绕南贺川三圈，却偏偏专攻人短肋。

二人彼此都觉得对方有毛病。

大蛇丸时常在中间调解，劝告说“佐助君要和兜好好相处啊”，但是佐助从来不听他劝。他对佐助总是很客气，客气得不太像自己养大的小孩。反观佐助对他和对其他人一直没什么太大区别，叫起人来不加敬称也毫无尊重的意思，颐气指使，那派头倒像他才是老大了。

虽然他最后的确变成了蛇窟的老大。

兜对佐助的偏见，大概也就是从发现大蛇丸对他偏宠太过时开始，自那以后便一发而不可收拾。

这次前往木叶也是一样。原本定下的是由水月带着多由也的头颅先行，谈不妥再由佐助出马。结果作为二把手的兜非说如果水月都谈不拢那佐助去就更完蛋了。二人为此争执了半个小时，直到佐助推门飘入。兜抢在水月前面问他“你要不要去木叶”，佐助拿起桌子上的番茄说“行啊”，擦了擦啃了一口，“我无所谓。”

水月和香磷甚至都没来得及拦他，这事就这么确定下来。

然后就是佐助和重吾到达木叶的辖区，等了姗姗来迟的漩涡家老大半个小时才正式列席入座。在进行了一场并不愉快的谈话后他们不欢而散，团藏命佐井带蛇窟的大当家去二十一层的套间休息，重吾则受到根组的监管——当然是在佐助的耳提面命之下他才愿意离开“主人”左右。临分别前二人咬了半分钟的耳朵，最后离开时，重吾狠瞪了靠在包间门口目送佐助离开的鸣人一眼，瞪得鸣人莫名其妙。

“他真是你一条很忠心的猎狗。”佐井笑着对他道。

“羡慕吗？”佐助眼也不斜。他一脚踏进二十一层套件的房门，“可惜你只有给别人当狗的份。”

佐井只笑，面色无甚起伏。

咔哒。门锁上了。

情况当然算不上很好。

鸣人承诺给佐助一个晚上的时间考虑，实际上是变相地即将他扣押在自己的眼皮底下。佐助还是那副有恃无恐的样子，也不知是笃信木叶的大当家不敢对他动手还是背后另有所仰仗，总之半分作为人质的危机感都不曾有，倒是叫鸣人初步理解了团藏那句“太不知天高地厚”是什么意思。

“是块难啃的骨头。”鹿丸一边整理今晚的文件一边说道，“然而我怎么觉得你今天心情还不错？”

鸣人站在十五层的落地窗前，放眼望去车水马龙犹如星河万丈。他将一只手掌轻轻贴在上面，心里想不知道站在佐助的位置是否能看到比这更加辽阔的风景。想着想着就笑了起来，倒是让鹿丸视线中的探究又多了一层。

说真的他们刚才都被那条毒蛇折腾得不轻。鹿丸回来的时候正撞上他，迈着六亲不认的步伐端庄离去。佐助对鹿丸淡淡颔首道“抱歉”。鸣人则在身后看他，半脸怒容，半脸思虑。

而现在，他脸上的怒容已经完全消失不见，取而代之的是某种异常平和的若有所思。

“你怎么看他？”他问鹿丸。

“单刀赴会，确实有勇气。但我建议你和他保持距离。”鹿丸说 ，“你叔叔不太喜欢他，你知道。上一个你看上但是他不喜欢的人是什么下场？我以为你应该没忘记。”

“没忘。”鸣人坐回椅子上转了一圈。他撇了撇嘴，“我不是问你这个意思。”

“那你是什么意思。”鹿丸乐了，拖过来个椅子在鸣人对面坐下，“你难道不是想问我他结没结婚的意思？”

“……别胡说。”鸣人难得红了红脸，“我就是觉得他看起来不像传闻中那样。”

“哪样？”

“以色侍人什么的。”鸣人换了个文雅一点的说法。从他那极度匮乏的词库里搜索出这样一个词语一定是很不容易的一件事情，鹿丸想。他看进那双蔚蓝的眼瞳里，不出意料，里面干干净净的什么都没有。他叹了一口气。

“一个小时以前你还在和日向家的大小姐约会。”

“你知道我和她不可能有什么的。”鸣人撑着下巴，“鹿丸，雏田是个好姑娘。”

“我知道。但你不是个好男人。”鹿丸耸了耸肩，“你没办法成为她的好丈夫，她一心一意思念的梦中情人。从这个选择上看我认为你是明智的。”

鸣人一哂。

“大哥大哥！”木叶丸人小鬼大，扒在一楼安保室的窗户眼处跟鸣人汇报，“志村大人进电梯了。”

鸣人与鹿丸同时心照不宣地看一眼表。20:45。

一分钟后，团藏从金色装潢的电梯间里迈出。饭庄的十五层做成普通办公厅的格局，向前直走到尽头则是鸣人的临时办公室。他推门而入，结果兜头就是一个茶杯在自己脚边炸成四分五裂的样子。

瓷片的碎渣划过他挺直的西裤。

团藏年纪挺大，但是并不显老态。他躬身把挡在路前方的碎片拾起，随后淡淡的目光落在鸣人身上：

“年轻人总是容易大动肝火。”

鸣人阴沉着一张脸，看起来心情不是很好。鹿丸帮他们把门带上，鸣人走过去帮叔叔把裤边上的碎片掸开，整个动作看起来无比的娴熟自然，随后才起身，面色稍霁。

“抱歉，叔叔。”他说，“内轮佐助实在太让我惊讶了。”

他这个表情让团藏想起来三天前他们谈话的时候。提及内轮佐助，团藏告诉鸣人：十年前是大蛇丸将年仅八岁的内轮从黑市买了回去。如果不是他，此刻这个漂亮的Beta或许只是被关在笼子里不见天日的一个性奴，连讲话的能力都丧失，终日像狗一样跪在地上挨操。在不见光的地下世界这样的事情实在是太常见了。可惜大蛇丸看上了他。蛇败于此，内轮则成于此，若干年后内轮同样注定要败北于此。

“我倒觉得，他无论在哪里都非池中之物。”鸣人摩挲着自己的扳指道。

那是他妈妈留给他的遗物。二十三年前火灾发生的时候鸣人还只是个婴儿，是团藏拼死把他从火场中抱了出来。从那之后志村家在木叶就颇受倚重。

“相信蛇会拔掉自己的毒牙是一件相当愚蠢的事情。”

“可是大蛇丸以前也是一条蛇。”鸣人说，“一条毒蛇——不过似乎大家都没有想过他会有变成农夫的一天？又或者只是心怀愧疚罢了。”

“那样的人怎么可能心怀愧疚。”团藏唯一露出来的一只眼睛幽深而不见底，“告诉我，你知道多少关于内轮的事情？”

“只知道一点点啦……”鸣人笑着对团藏讲了。

他笑起来的眼角弧度总给人一种长不大的错觉，挠着后脑的样子看似是只羽翼未丰的雏鸟在傻乎乎地扑棱翅膀，可实际上嘴里吐出的话却越来越令人心惊。

团藏呷一口茶。

-7-

佐助在和水月通电话。

套间里的窃听器被他花了十五分钟全找出来。想来团藏那边也不会意外。佐助半躺在床上听水月和香磷在那边轮流交替念叨，pad界面划出资料行，人物姓名那一栏显示的是“漩涡鸣人”。

“祖宗！”水月在对面呼唤他，“抑制剂找到没有？”

“找到了。”佐助心不在焉。

“记得用啊。”

“嗯。”

下一句话又换成香磷：“重吾现在和你在一起吗？”

“没有。”

“我要去打爆漩涡鸣人。”香磷义愤填膺，“我就知道那臭小子没安什么好心。从他几年前想要非礼老娘的时候就看出来了，现在还想非礼佐助——水月给我备车！”

水月：“你冷静一点好不好？先把刀放下。”

结果那边叽叽喳喳吵了半天。佐助转着手写笔：“再吵我就挂了。”

一秒安静。

半分钟后话题重启。水月在那边悉悉索索地不知道捣鼓些什么，总之由香磷接过话筒。

“多由也的旧部来了。”

“嗯。”

“抑制剂要记得用啊。”她第二次叮嘱佐助，“今晚一次，明天早上一次，不要随便给陌生人开门。”憋回去的一句话是“我看那个金毛和他家里人就不像什么好东西”，“如果有人想对你动手你就阉了他。”——这句话倒是没省略。

佐助依旧是乖乖地答：“嗯。”

他觉得指尖有点冷，于是把自己往床上缩了一些，继续看香磷调查来的关于漩涡鸣人的私密档案。这个少当家从小到大的履历倒是写得清清楚楚，干净得就像他的眼睛一样。佐助想起那双蔚蓝的天空，按着屏幕的手指不由得紧了一点。

香磷继续关切：“今天和漩涡鸣人谈得怎么样？他有没有为难你？”

“没有。”佐助说，“就是谈得不太愉快，他不同意我们的条件。”

“他当然不同意我们的条件，亏本的买卖谁愿意做，即便他是个傻子——东区赌城的事告诉他了吗？”

“说了，没什么反应。”

“说了就行，剩下的事我和水月解决。”香磷在那边拍着胸脯，“你照顾好自己就够了，明天早上家里会派车接你——他们把你安排在几楼？”

“21楼。”

“哦。”

佐助的指甲修剪得圆润精致，淡淡的肉色上透着一点白。从前他不喜欢做这种打理自己的事情，但香磷对此总是格外关切，于是佐助也就由着她去做。香磷常常笑话被人剪指甲时候的佐助看起来就像是一只猫。佐助也不生气，然后大蛇丸会走过来揉揉他的头发，另一只手上通常提着吃的或者是枪。

——现在想想也都是很久以前的事情了。

自从他升任家主以来他们之间就很少再有这么亲密的动作。一来佐助现在是他们的老大，当着众多宵小的面老大总要有点威严。二来佐助现在也的确不太好接近——他的确变了。这一点是肉眼可察的。气势变得冷漠又锋利，不再轻易允许其他人进到自己的身侧。他很警戒——香磷把这一点归因于他在某个鬼地方所承受的谁也不知道的苦，一时间又去声泪俱下地给佐助熬制了好多补品。

那个月佐助胖了整整十斤。

他和香磷又随便说了几句，然后挂掉电话。

资料再往下划一页看到了志村团藏。佐助盯着那张脸看了许久，指纹在屏幕上印得更深了。

团藏拈起桌面上的红豆桂花酥尝了一口，香甜的口感腻得他牙疼。

“您这个年纪还是少吃甜食为妙。”鸣人规劝一句。

“太甜的东西无论哪个年纪吃都是不好的。”可没想到被团藏反过来教育了，老狐狸言语里尽是意味深长，“你是木叶的影，没必要对我一个老头子这么毕恭毕敬的。”

“您是长辈嘛。”鸣人笑着，“无论其他人怎么说，都是从小将我抚养长大的人，这一点不会变的。”

“既然如此就听我的建议。那个小鬼还是尽早解决掉为妙。”

“但是……”

鸣人眼神一闪，“蛇窟那边……”

“只要不死在我们的地盘上他们就没什么好说的。那群疯子也未必是真心依附于这条毒蛇。”

“我还是觉得我们应该再和他谈谈，叔叔……”

“鸣人，你是木叶的影。事到如今也应该能够权衡出来，哪些人死了对家族的利益更大。不应该再用一种小孩子的视野去看问题了。”

“……”鸣人顿了顿。

“我知道了。”而后他答。

佐助之前在随身的行李包中翻找抑制剂。然而现在他看着手里的三个针管，觉得有很重要的一件事需要告诉水月知道。

梆梆梆。门上响了三声。听起来像是从哪里传来的梆子声，力道不轻不重。

“祖宗。”水月没想到佐助还会再联系他们。毕竟要知道他们这个老大可是出了名的出门没，通常情况下，如果不是水月主动找他，他是不会主动向任何人汇报自己的行程的，“真稀奇。又怎么啦？”

“哦，没事，就是告诉你一件事情。”

他把针管收好。

“什么？”

“兜好像把我的抑制剂换成过期的了。”佐助冷静道，“先不要告诉香磷。”

水月：“……握草！”

“然后现在有人在敲门。”佐助在说完这句话以后就切断了通信。

敲门声持续响起。他穿好上衣过去开门，结果与一双蓝汪汪的大眼睛对上视线。

“那个……”鸣人挠了挠头。

“你有什么事吗？”佐助挺起腰杆。

在嗅到那股龙舌兰香的第一时间他心头就燃起了一种暴躁的情绪。尽管胃仍旧痉挛着，但打人的力气似乎变得更甚，他几乎是强忍着后退的冲动，才能让自己和鸣人保持四目相对。

“倒没有什么要紧的……”

“那我们明天再议吧。”佐助颔首。

啪。

随着这句话尘埃落定，房门也在鸣人眼前阖上了。合金质地的门板险些在木叶大当家英俊的鼻子上砸出一个肿块。这动静引起了周围保安的注意，而当事人只是摸摸自己的额头，摆出一副似是无奈又似不满的苦笑来。

-8-

房间里有些闷热。

分明是九月，他却感觉到暑意。湿热的空气环绕着他，小腹里升腾起一股欲火。佐助有些难受地把脸庞埋到更不透气的枕头里，从枕头下面摸索出最后一管过期的抑制剂扎进自己的静脉里。

没一点用。

他旋即转了个身平躺在床上，视线从天花板转到窗口再转到门口。这是他多年养成的习惯——平躺时宽广的视角能够比较有效地让他的生命少受到一点威胁。窗帘严丝合缝，一道月光和灯光都透不进来，整个房间接近于全黑。他躺在黑暗中，咽喉被窒息感和安心感一同漫上扼住。闭上眼时脑海里浮现出一片血色。

情况或许有些糟糕，但不可否认——佐助的发情期提前了。

他在十六岁那年七月分化成omega，分化那天除了剧烈到来的情潮还出现了极为严重的休克反应。事后佐助在蛇窟的地下室里修养了整整一周，才被大蛇丸允许外出自由活动。三个月后第二次发情期到来的时候大蛇丸格外紧张，恨不得一天二十四小时每分每秒都把他监禁起来关照——自然，比大蛇丸更紧张的还有香磷。然而他们都没想到，在扎了一针抑制剂以后佐助就像什么都没发生一样跑去赌场巡视了，并且在之后安全无虞地度过了三天，期间还打断了不下十只Alpha的鼻梁——或者是色欲熏心的暴徒或者是不懂规矩的新人。总之那几天兜的诊疗室一直都很热闹。

大蛇丸说他是福大命大，度了一次劫便得上天垂怜。对于这个说法佐助嗤之以鼻。

他从来不信命或者是其他什么的。

佐助缓缓地爬起来，结果才走了一步胃就痛得不像自己的。这么严重的发情症状他已经很久没遇到过了——或者更准确点说，他极少在没有抑制剂的情况下度过自己的发情期。而记忆中有印象的只有三次，第一次是在分化的时候，第二次是在去年的某日，第三次则是现在。

佐助不得不扶着地板蹲下去仔细地歇上一会儿。

瓷砖的缝隙里有什么细小如同针尖的芒刺。佐助用胸针把它挑出来，发现是一个只有四分之一拇指盖大小的窃听器，被他紧接着捅了个对穿。

鸣人从二十二层跳到佐助窗外露台的死角里，落地时故意制造出房间里也能听见的响声。

今夜无风，唯独月色很亮。团藏在对面的大楼里布置了监视的人手，鹿丸最多只能帮他把他们引开一分钟。换言之如果在这一分钟里他和蛇窟的大当家达不成意见的共识，那么恐怕他们接下来都会遭遇不同程度的风险。

这是个大胆的赌局，但鸣人觉得值得去赌。

佐助把窗帘拉开一道缝隙，一只戴着扳指的手轻轻曲起扣了三下玻璃。他藏在书桌的挡板后侧耳倾听，在确保来自外部的光线不会落到自己身上的同时将窗帘开得更大，依稀看到有人张着嘴巴比了个模糊的口型——是我。

“……”

佐助心想这人莫不是蠢么，只张这个嘴我哪知道你是谁？

他面无表情地走过去用脚尖把窗户踢开，鸣人就顺着这条缝隙撬了进来。他这时候的动作倒显得十分利索，一撑一跨像条长着金毛的泥鳅，完全没有两个小时前初入饭局的局促与尴尬。

佐助提了提嘴角，说不清是不屑还是欣赏。

鸣人一抬起头就看到这个仅仅一面之缘的年轻人正单肘撑在桌面上看他——当然说是年轻也没比他年轻多少。平心而论内轮佐助的确生得气度不凡。这种气度时常叫人忘记他在两个月前才满十八岁的事实。这个年纪的人在正常的社会中应该还被看做一个孩子。

“深夜造访，有何贵干？”

佐助半眯着眼睛，因为他此刻视线不太清楚。那声音和鸣人此前所听到的每一句话都不相同，沙哑中带着温度，和着满屋子快要爆炸的雪松清香疯狂勾引着鸣人的神智。那点懒倦则像星火，恰好足够点燃龙舌兰的酒液。

只是火苗被鸣人硬生生压制下去了。

毫不自夸地，他觉得自己真的称得上正人君子，放着一个漂亮又合他心意的发情期omega在面前都能抑制住扑上去的冲动……当然这其实还有一个原因，是因为他刚想要站起来，便被一个冰凉的物体抵住头顶。

质感倒是和佐助之前清清亮亮的眸子差不了多少。

佐助关了保险，9mm口径的小型伯莱塔抵住鸣人的眉心。他扣着扳机，由上而下俯视对方：“麻烦请先回答我的问题。”

这个角度令佐助的下颌线看起来更加明显了，瘦长一条站得笔直。鸣人保持半蹲的姿势，缓慢地举起双手：

“……不要激动。”

那双海蓝色的眼睛眨了一眨，月光紧跟在他身后矮身钻了进来，足显真诚。

佐助才不听他的。

这么多年来他见过的形形色色的Alpha多了，除了重吾外无一不是精虫上脑的白痴。尽管鸣人自认为克制得够好，但是那股淡淡的龙舌兰酒香还是暴露了他的本能，嗅起来像是五味杂陈的果酿。

“就是觉得刚才在饭桌上没能好好谈谈有点可惜啊我说。”鸣人举着手道。

佐助回应：“我不觉得可惜就行。”

“那或者我换种说法你就会觉得可惜？宇智……”

梆——佐助突然凌空一脚飞起。

离得太近，姿态又低，鸣人没法躲开，只好用手去接。即便有了缓冲他还是觉得虎口一震，不过倒也还好。或许是由于身处发情期的缘故，佐助的力气并不如他想象中那么惊人——这一点的确叫鸣人松了一口气。

若非如此，恐怕他的脖子都会被这个暴力的omega直接拦颈折断吧？

要知道内轮佐助在道上可是一直威名长存。

鸣人抱住佐助的小腿，最初不过是想借此抵挡一下对方的攻击，然而在动手的一瞬间他忘记了对方其实是个正身处于发情期的omega。哪怕看起来再怎么冷酷凶狠，对于一个发情初期的Omega而言，无论是Alpha的信息素还是肢体的直接接触都相当于是致命的——只是等到他意识到自己这个错误的时候已经有些来不及了。

佐助虚虚地抓了几下桌沿，但是没握住，入掌皆是虚空。为表尊重，鸣人只好心甘情愿地扑过去给他当了一回肉垫，其结果是胸骨险些被重力砸得凹陷进去。

冲力太大，鸣人不由得眼前一黑。等回过神想要说什么的时候，佐助又是一枪托砸了过去。

这次鸣人可不敢再接。

-9-

木叶的七代目莫名其妙就被内轮……或者现在应该说是宇智波佐助胖揍了一顿。

关键的问题在于他不太敢还手。要知道对面不仅是一个发情的omega，更是蛇窟的宝贝老大，万一在自己的地盘上出了岔子，香磷那个野蛮的女人保不准要冲过来拧断他的脑袋。打不打得过他暂且另当别论，最重要的是鸣人也不舍得真的对蛇窟的老大动手。

这种感觉实在是既奇妙又莫名其妙。

鸣人确定在此之前他和对方素昧平生，彼此一定都听说过另一方的大名但却从来没有见过一面。他受过枪伤骨裂但是绝对没有脑震荡或者失忆的可能，而那种熟稔感却像是刻在骨髓和灵魂上的，鸣人对此根本无法抗拒。

因此他只能稍微抵挡一下的样子。

宇智波佐助揍爽了，靠着床揉了揉拳头。隔着一丈远的距离鸣人从书桌边同样拖来椅子坐下，眼睛下面糟糕地肿起一块。

他不敢靠得离佐助太近。

这股气味实在是太糟糕了，对于任何一个正常的Alpha而言都是毒药。鸣人不相信佐助不知道，然而对方现在表现出来的样子的确就像不知道自己在发情一样，鸣人必须要全力克制才能保证屁股粘在椅子上。

仔细想想一切都是由“宇智波”而起。

团藏和大蛇丸的纠葛因宇智波而起，大蛇丸和佐助的因缘由宇智波而生，就连鸣人和佐助的相遇也可以说是因宇智波才起。这个家族活着的时候就擅长在黑道上搅弄风云，逝去之后同样风波不歇。哪怕如今只剩一个末裔也要站在泥潭的顶端，野心实在令人敬佩。

“有人想杀你。”不加前言，鸣人率先推出自己的诚意。

“很正常。”然而无论是对于鸣人的突然开口还是所提出的话题，佐助都觉得索然无味，他甚至以为鸣人相当于说了一句废话——团藏要杀了他，这么显而易见的事情为什么还要浪费口水多说一遍？

“他早就该杀了。”

水滴落在桌面。佐助端起横陈在床头的水杯抿一小口。鸣人简直能想象出水流滚过他咽喉时喉结起落的弧度，圆润而且精致，犹如镶嵌在玉壁上一小颗洁白的珍珠。

宇智波佐助从不遮掩自身的魅力，当然也不过多地表现，对他而言一切都是顺其自然。这种顺其自然有时候会给他带来嫉妒和麻烦，甚至于早在分化之前辱骂他的声音就已经络绎不绝。对于这些无关紧要的声音佐助通通不在乎，毕竟更多时候这种顺其自然所带来的便利远远大于麻烦，而嫉妒归根结底只是小人物会做的把戏——谁会害怕几只老鼠？

鸣人敏锐地捕捉到那后半句话里的杀机一现。

他想这或许是宇智波末裔留给他的一个信号。这种杀意鸣人很熟悉，他曾经无数次面对过。木叶的内部远不如外表上看起来那样光鲜亮丽，腐烂的根系盘根错节，迟早会摧毁这个家族——就像摧毁宇智波一样。

他转了转手上的扳指：

“我们来做个交换吧。”

“你首先要向我证明你是否具备这样的价值。”佐助敲敲桌子，“蛇窟不做亏本的买卖。”

“谁说我要和蛇窟谈条件？”鸣人轻笑。笑声在黑暗里显得扎耳，“是我个人以漩涡鸣人的名义来找‘内轮佐助’，希望我们的交易和两方的家族都没有关系。”

“蛇窟不是我的家族。”

佐助神色一暗。

“我倒觉得宇智波家的末裔应该拿出点诚意来证明自己。你觉得呢？”

佐助沉默了几秒。

“我没把你一枪崩掉难道不是最好的证明？”他说着欺身而上。

宇智波佐助弯下腰。离得近了，鸣人那双习惯了黑暗的眼睛才看到对方嘴角淡淡的嘲讽。“——而且谁说我是宇智波家的末裔了？”

有一瞬间鸣人以为他就要这么坐在自己的腿上。他心想这个距离感还是怪刺激的，身子就连两臂都已经做好了张开的准备：

“你不是吗？”

然而事实却是宇智波佐助径直绕过了他。他走到窗边，拉起窗帘的一角，似乎是在示意鸣人可以原路返回了。

“我不喜欢你这个态度。”

鸣人坐在原地没动：“我还以为你会需要帮助。”

窗户上那道罅隙还在。月光映得佐助小半张侧脸高傲且冷峻，和他信息素的味道以及声音里的温度很是相称。“自作聪明的蠢材。”

鸣人一点也不见生气的样子：“但事实却是蠢材发现了蛇窟老大不为人知的秘密。”

“……”

佐助认为自己遭到了挑衅。

鸣人的左眼下方被他打青了一块，是他回报给这个深夜入侵者应有的惩罚。此时此刻他却突然因为这种异常低级的挑衅对某个蠢货燃起了一丝兴趣，他回身一屁股坐在大理石雕花石桌的边沿上。

月光扫进来，被压起来的褶皱从侧面看起来非常明显。佐助没穿外套，下身仅一条剪裁得体的西裤，包裹着的臀部紧实挺翘。

舌尖舔过嘴角，鸣人发问：“我说啊，你的手下知道你是个Omega吗？”

“这很重要？”佐助翘起一条腿看他，“大部分人不知道，知道的不会往外传。”他极坦诚，“想知道为什么他们不会说出去吗？”

那把银色的伯莱塔又被他挂在手指上转起了圈。

鸣人很乐意配合他。

他举起双手表示退步：“好的……我只希望这次你给你的枪上了保险。”

却在下一秒擒住对方的手腕。身处发情期的Omega反射神经比平常要迟缓许多，明明脑子里面还在想是否需要在鸣人的另一半脸颊上也留一个对称的印记，等到意识回巢的时刻却发现一具庞大灼热的身躯已经贴了近来，将他牢牢地锁在双臂和书桌之间。

鸣人的裤裆硬得像烙铁。即便如此他还是很克制地没让自己的信息素完全爆发出来，只是在佐助的耳垂上轻轻吻了一下。

佐助偏过脑袋躲闪，话却十分直白以及肯定：“你想操我。”

“不是。”鸣人却道。夜色里呈现深蓝的眼睛眨了眨 ，“你相信一见钟情吗？”

佐助一脸“你仿佛是在逗我”的表情。

“不标记，只做爱。你需要，不是吗？”他牵起对方的手指亲吻，“恰好我也需要——这说不定是命中注定啊我说。”

去你妈的命中注定——佐助险些就骂出来了。这人一天天的究竟是什么神逻辑？他一把揪住鸣人的衣领，“先说好，要是事后你敢纠缠不休……”

“——我就五雷轰顶。”

鸣人在他的鼻尖上咬了一口。

到这个地步他终于不必再收敛自己的信息素甚至是伪装出一副正人君子的模样。浓到化不开的酒液顷刻之间就从佐助的鼻腔倒灌进去。他有些难受的眯起眼，抓着鸣人胸口的样子很容易让他想起自己以前养过的一只猫——最后从鸣人为它精心搭建的家园里逃出去的一只猫。后来在街巷角落见到，对方大摇大摆地叼着一只老鼠沿着墙头路过，脖子上甚至还挂着那条特制的铭牌，只是字体已经锈蚀得看不清楚。

路过时只瞥了曾经的主人一眼，随后便轻巧地一跃离去。

-10-

宇智波佐助其人，无论是从外表还是内核上看，都完全撑得起“容姿端丽”四个大字。

他的确没有刻意隐藏过自己的性别。把档案里的性别改成Beta是大蛇丸的主意。他认为一个omega游走在黑道上实在是太过危险——尽管他自己就是个omega，或者说正因为他是个omega才知道一个年轻的omega游走在黑道上要经历怎样的偏见和磨砺。他认为佐助应该等成熟一些以后再经历这些。

水月总觉得他像个老妈子一样。

没人知道大蛇丸为什么这么偏疼佐助，除了他和佐助自己。或许是宇智波佐助的外表和气质太具有迷惑性了，大多数人都认为他这么做的理由脱不开老套的“黑道大叔爱上我”的剧情，还有一部分人相信佐助其实是大蛇丸的私生子，然而二人在面相上的差异又实在很大，因此一直被外人当做是无稽之谈。

像水月之类离他们比较近的人就很相信第二种说法，然而这种说法在佐助一刀抹了大蛇丸脖子以后似乎也单方面不再成立。至于鸣人……鸣人没思考过这个问题。无论是哪种可能按道理都和他没有关系。他和佐助一个是木叶的老大，一个是蛇窟的老大，木叶和蛇窟水火不容，他们最多在谈判桌上互相付之假笑，散场后想方设法给对方捅上几刀——也就不过如此了。

然而此刻他们却躺在同一张床上肌肤相贴。

鸣人的手指探进去才发现佐助的内裤已经完全湿了。西裤褪到一半，勉勉强强挂在腿弯上，鸣人撩起佐助的衬衣在他的乳头上拧了一下——激素分泌使得omega的乳头红得像能滴出血一样，乳房略有肿胀，按上去有一点点软。

“要做就做怎么这么多动作……”佐助的耳朵同样红得能滴出血。

但他以为这只是生理期的正常反应罢了。同样，鸣人撩拨得他很舒服也是omega对alpha的正常生理反应。白兰地酒精的味道极具欺骗性和迷惑性，云朵一般牢固地托在他身体下方，却又让他觉得随时可能会陷落身后的虚空当中，小腹中心泛起空洞的灼热感。

这种感觉和他以为的很不一样。

佐助从来没同别的alpha一起度过任何一次发情期，不知道和其他人在一起是否也是这样的。大蛇丸发明的抑制剂十分强效 ，通常情况下可确保他安全无虞地度过每一次发情期。偶尔抑制剂断货的时候他会把自己锁在房间里整整三天，等过了那一段时间情潮就会自动消退，宇智波佐助没觉得有多么难熬。

他的意志力向来十分惊人。

“安静，享受。”鸣人却是很有情调地。隔着一层布料他的手指从佐助的股缝里捅了进去，“——之前没人用过你这里？”

其实他本来想说大蛇丸的名字，然而总感觉那样直白不太友好，听起来简直像是在吃醋一样。一想到在自己之前可能已经有人已经把他的阴茎捅进到宇智波佐助这具清冷的身体里——尽管鸣人知道这种想法是不对的。但他还是难以遏制地有一丝生气。

说不清这种莫名其妙的占有欲是从哪里来的。硬要说起来的话他的身体也没清白到哪里去。这么多年来为了应付叔叔他没少和一些omega或者是beta上床，那时候他可没这么温柔。团藏似乎很希望鸣人能够早日拥有一个自己的孩子——无论男孩女孩只要是从他精子里孕育出的就好，但鸣人偏偏不会令他如愿。

佐助心想你这问的是什么话？

“直A癌。”他拍了鸣人一巴掌，讥诮道，“你也就这点本事了。”

鸣人彻底掀起他的衬衣：“小朋友可要为自己说过的话付出代价。”

“自大狂——”佐助的后半句话没能说完。

鸣人嘬起他的乳头舔了一口，舌尖抵着那里打转。身体里涌出一股热流，似乎是由鸣人滚烫的嘴唇所引起的。这种陌生的触感令佐助顷刻间就不受控制地涨红了脸。

手指接触到的皮肤骤然变得僵硬，这个青涩的反应有些超乎鸣人的意料之外。

他抬起头，再三向佐助确认：“我说你的确成年了是吧？”

都到这个时候了你居然问这个问题——宇智波佐助满脸写着这一句话。青涩的反应并不能影响他本人的魅力四射，鸣人解开自己的皮带，“难道这是你第一……”

“……废话太多了。”

佐助用那条皮带不轻不重地抽了鸣人一下。

下一秒他被抱起来转过身去。鸣人的手指从他漂亮的肩胛骨一路下滑到脊柱再到腰窝的凹陷。宇智波佐助在紧张时脊背中央会凹进去很精致的一条细沟——鸣人发现了，并且顺着那条线重新亲吻回耳侧。

水光濡湿了淡粉的穴口，湿湿哒哒，看起来不需要润滑就能直接把他需要的那个玩意儿直接捅进去。但鸣人还是很耐心地先塞进去两根手指并试着让佐助习惯那种被撑开的感觉。肿胀的阴茎弹在大腿根部的时候鸣人注意到佐助在一瞬间抖了一下，就像被踩到尾巴的黑猫那样十指紧抓着床单，似乎下一秒就要从窗口跳出去逃开，耳背后细碎的黑色绒发被汗水打湿。

……这可和他嘴巴里吐出的游刃有余完全不一样。鸣人心想。

他扳过佐助的下巴试图和他亲吻，对方却极不情愿地躲闪他的掌心。

“不要接吻。”宇智波佐助的条件还挺多。他蹙着眉，“怪恶心的……”

鸣人直接把舌头顶入他嘴中，略有些粗糙的舌苔抵着上颚强硬地摩擦。佐助被他亲得喘不过气来——再加上生气，眼角很快蒸红了一片。

在体内翻搅的手指狠狠地按上肠壁上的某一块凸起。佐助的腰一下子就塌了下去。过于强烈且陌生的快感刺激得他从脚趾到天灵盖都在发麻，电流好似无数条细小的游鱼在血管里逡巡，他迫切地渴求鸣人再伸一根手指进来——或者是其他什么更大的东西。雪松里不知道什么时候泛起一丝扣人的甜味。

鸣人也没想到他居然这么快就能找到佐助的前列腺点。

他突然起了点坏心思，三根手指抵着那里来回按压。佐助秀气的阴茎顶端缓缓射出几股淡白的液体，一看就是很久没有发泄过了，腔体骤然的紧缩夹得鸣人眼眶一红。

“哈……啊……”

佐助兀自沉浸在高潮的余韵中，侧脸埋在被单里不知道发生了什么。发情期omega的身体十分敏感，仅仅依靠一两根手指就去是很正常的事情，在他以前的床伴身上也不是没发生过这种情况……通常鸣人都会尽职尽责地扮演一个不温不火的好情人角色。

然而现在，看着指缝间湿滑黏腻的液体……他却突然觉得自己忍不下去了。

宇智波佐助其人，似乎天生就擅长踩在他的每一处敏感点上跳舞。老实说从走进包间的那一瞬间鸣人的目光就被他吸引住了。那张黑脸吊得老长，但鸣人还是在视线相对的第一时间便从对方的眼里读出了同样的讯息——

他们是一类人。

鸣人捞起佐助的肩膀强迫他直起身来。对于“欺负宇智波佐助”这件事情他似乎逐渐找见了自己的乐趣。此刻在他心里的这个人个性又性感——被翻过身时露出一点懵懂的表情，却在下一秒调整姿态试图与鸣人一争高下——

这个逞强的样子真的很有意思。

一株曼陀罗花纯白又妖艳，带着点不知事故的狂傲与天真。既毒，又烈，有血性，偏偏还褪不去初尝情事的青涩与无知。尽管他努力通过嘴上的刻薄以及大胆的动作使自己看起来不那么无知，但是很明显的他并不知道自己这时候真正应该打开的地方是哪里，也不知道真正应该伸展的地方是哪里。

佐助舔了舔他的耳廓。

鸣人真是受够他了。

他掰开佐助的大腿把他拖到近前：“错了。”

佐助眨一下眼睛。

“你应该用这里——”他包裹着佐助的手扶住自己硬挺的性器。龟头稍稍陷了进去，“——应该用这里吻我啊我说。”

佐助觉得他实在是太磨叽。推倒

他现在的样子实在太像一块甜美洁白的糕点，鸣人还在思索应该从哪里开始品尝，就发现佐助撑着已经有些酸胀的大腿跪在床上。他把鸣人坐在自己身下。黑暗里两具光裸的酮体彼此纠缠着，佐助的腿根紧挨着鸣人的腿面，两两摩擦时仿佛能生出火来。而鸣人纵容地抚摸过佐助纤瘦的腰身，任由他对着Alpha已经完全充血膨胀的阴茎坐了下去，在进入到一半的时刻对着上方狠狠一顶——

“啊——”

佐助咬住自己的指节。

鸣人把他的手指一根根掰开了，转而换成自己的嘴巴。能察觉到的是他的嘴唇或者和说口腔内皮被这只不驯服的黑猫咬了一口，淡淡的血腥在齿贝间扩散，很快又随着唾液化到二人的胃里。

佐助的腰简直软得不像是他自己的。他需要一定的时间来适应这根捣入他体内的庞然大物，因此坐下去之后就没再有动作。鸣人耐心地等他，间或亲亲鼻子以及吻吻碎发，自制力简直不像是一个Alpha该有的。动手动脚的样子倒叫佐助想起另外某种毛茸茸的生物。

“你是狗吗？”黑发蹭蹭鸣人的肩膀。

佐助尝试把自己提起来一点，然而只是稍稍一动那种扭曲了的快感就骤然击中他的小腹。以至于他不上不下地卡在那里，突然有点不知所措。

鸣人被他这个样子逗笑了。

“我来吧。”他说。

他抱着佐助的腰防止对方向后倒去，终于能够确定这是一具未经情潮的稚子躯体。说真的他很乐意做一位言传身教的老师教佐助如何合理地享受性爱，不过前提是他的花核从今往后只能为自己打开。这种占有欲可怕但是符合实际。只有鸣人能操进他的生殖腔里并且灌注进满满的精液，看着对方难受地按压着过载的小腹淌出泪来，那张清冷的脸上高傲荡然无存。

鸣人做了个决定。

从妙人到团藏再到佐助——七代目想做的事情，从来没有什么是做不到的。

-11-

佐助的神智有些昏聩。

刚开始还是骑乘位，鸣人顾及着他的心情缓慢动作。结果不知道什么时候他就又被放倒在床上。鸣人抬起他的一只大腿挂上自己的肩膀，从侧面操着他几轮过后已经烂熟的穴口。Alpha的混蛋本性暴露无遗。

“不行——不要、啊……”

佐助连后悔的余地都没有了，硬生生地被逼出几声尖叫。随后鸣人又把他抱起来按在墙上顶撞——他从侧面斜侵进去，这个姿势让佐助觉得无从抵抗。后背毫无保留也毫无警戒地向一个Alpha展开——这种毫无安全感的姿势更是让他内心升腾起一丝惶惶然的情绪。脚底没有实感，佐助也说不清楚他在害怕什么。

他也没有余裕思考自己究竟是在害怕什么。

“你被我肏软了。”鸣人贴着他的耳朵说，喷出的气流热烘烘的。

和在床下温和又有礼貌的样子完全不同，上了床以后他简直变成一头凌厉凶狠的野兽，似乎是要将若干分钟以前宇智波佐助胖揍他的经历以另一种形式回馈给他，在射过一次以后鸣人专门抵着生殖腔外壁的那块软肉撞击。佐助完全没有理智了，哭着喊着求他不要这么做，但鸣人还是坚持把那里撞开一条缝。随后就见这个omega像是突然哑火的手枪一样把尖叫声堵死在喉咙里。

痒，疼，爽快，但是还不够——

他希望鸣人操得更深，最好是一步捣进胃里。这种自暴自弃的想法与对方陷进生殖腔里的龟头一并出现。刚撬开的腔体尽管干涩狭窄但也足够掌控住佐助的命脉。他发出一声类似于干呕的抽泣，前胸贴着后背，鸣人看不清他的表情。

然而这声抽泣的确令他心神一紧。

他试着浅浅地抽动十几下，佐助那边已经完全没了反应。鸣人有些担心地把他翻过来查看情况，结果发现对方把脑袋埋在臂弯里，嘴唇被咬破出了血。

“佐助，佐助……”鸣人不动了，声音很轻地叫他。

佐助的耳朵听不见动静——或者说所有的声音都来自于身后和鸣人紧密相连的部位。快感连同那些细微的搅动一起被成千上百倍地放大。尽管熟知omega的本性——这得益于大蛇丸从小就在对他进行的孜孜不倦的性教育课，但佐助却从来没想过原来自己的这具躯体也会如此的、如此的……一定要用一个词来形容的话那就是“淫荡不休”。更准确点说，在被鸣人真正进入以前他都没有确切地把自己同Omega这个身份联想到一起。

在他眼中自己或许会像大蛇丸那样单身一辈子，又或许会在找到合适的伴侣前就死在复仇的路上——当然“找到合适的伴侣”这项计划排在他日程表里的最后一项，如果不是鼬同他说过太多遍，那么他可能会把这项也当做无用功从自己的人生里删除掉。这个世界上的大多数Alpha都是不能相信的废物——宇智波佐助一直这么坚持着。然而现在他却被这么一个废物Alpha压在身下操干，甚至渴求被对方刺穿——这种本能与理智斗争的心理落差感说实话让他有些不能接受。

当然如果是在清醒的时候，他可能还愿意承认鸣人其实没那么废物。然而现在他可想不到这么多。

鸣人退出来，抱紧他，一手按着他脖子上的腺体，另外五指循着脊背摩挲：“对不起……”

说“对不起”的同时他在想自己为什么要道歉？

佐助的身体一抽一抽的，似乎是有些不满鸣人中途退出的举动，湿淋淋的穴口主动凑过去磨蹭鸣人的阴茎。鸣人把他的胳膊掰开亲吻他同样湿漉漉的眼睫，五指从佐助背后抽出来，恰好缴到一把闪着寒光的刀片。

锋利的薄刃在他腰侧切开一道浅浅的创口，就像粗砺的性器剖开层叠的软肉。鸣人把自己重新钉了进去。

“可别小看我啊。”他摸了摸佐助的头发。

细小的刀片被他折成两半扔在地上。鸣人身下的动作可不如手上那样亲切。佐助看着地上的刀片想起他现在被鸣人弯折起腿抬高臀部的姿势。这个姿势能够让鸣人的性器进得更深，而佐助的生殖腔在方才浅浅的抽插中已经做好充足的准备接受入侵。阴茎被层层软肉吸附包裹着送进了花心。

“啊……”

鸣人爽得喟叹出声。

“你真是、个混……蛋。”佐助的声音断断续续，带着点他自己也控制不住的生理性哽咽，情欲之下的目光却是暗沉一片，“说好的……哈，血债血偿……”

鸣人一下一下地顶他。动作不快，但是很深，每一下都像被重锤砸进肠泥里的钉子，囊袋同样凶狠地拍打他的臀部。

佐助想逃，但是被鸣人掐着雪白的颈子扼了回来。对方的力气就像是要把他捏碎一样。

”混蛋操得你爽吗？”道貌岸然的混蛋问他。

佐助说不出话。有其他东西代替他回答了这个问题。

和那种毁天灭地的快感比起来似乎一切都不算什么了。尊严也好人命也好哪里比得上当前的爽快。他的眼前开始出现重影，先是很久以前父母倒在地上的尸体，然后是地下黑市那个冰冷生锈的铁笼子。大约有一年的时间佐助都被关在里面度过自己的童年。他不够强，没办法反抗，只好装作乖顺的样子等待时机。最后这个重影变回鸣人的样子。

他用手指乱抠自己制造出来的伤口，那只手被鸣人拾起来轻轻吻了一下。

不知道什么时候他又被鸣人摆成了原始的后入姿势，像两条常见的野外交媾的野狗那样身体上下贴合着。粗糙的舌苔摩擦着敏感的腺体，似乎在做什么就餐前的准备工作。鸣人箍住佐助的腕子锁在床上，随后张嘴对着那里咬了下去。

佐助一瞬间抬高了上半身。

他徒劳地张着嘴，然而依旧什么声音都发不出来。鸣人屁股上的肌肉和着汗水一起抖动，几股黏稠的液体射在佐助生殖腔的内壁上，和高热的穴肉比起来甚至有些冰凉。牙齿刺破皮肉的一瞬间他眼前白光乍现，像是被什么熟悉的镣铐锁起来了，不自主地浑身僵硬。

所幸鸣人赶在成结之前将阴茎从生殖腔里拔了出来。

于是剩下几股液体全部喷射在佐助微微抽搐的大腿根部。他捂着几乎快要被顶到裂开的小腹——这种感觉就仿佛鸣人的阴茎还在里面横冲直撞一样，轰然软倒在床上。

意识里一片白光，其余什么都不剩，只有眼泪难受地淌了下来，被鸣人翻过来用舌尖安静地卷走。

鸣人抱着他倒在床上，喘着粗气，同样久久没能平复下去。

-12-

是的，漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助上床了。

醒来的后三秒，天还没亮。鸣人一睁眼就发现佐助正拿枪口顶着他的老二，黑不溜秋的金属触感微凉。

鸣人提着内裤蹦起来：“卧槽……”

手枪装了消音器，因此只有子弹在床上撕开一道枪花。

鸣人没想到佐助居然真的敢在他的地盘上对他开枪，一时间有些气恼。而罪魁祸首倚在床头转着手枪的态度更是加深了他的这种气恼。对方不知道是又犯什么毛病，年轻雪白的一张脸上冒着戾气 。

鸣人无语：“……操，你想搞死我？”

“你要是被我搞死——”宇智波佐助扬扬下巴，“——那就证明你的这根也没资格搞我。”他一脸“你不服也没有办法”的表情，“承认吗？木叶的七代目。”

鸣人承认他说得确实有点道理。

“所以既然我没被你搞死，是不是就证明我可以继续操你？”他重新提臂压了上去，“你说啊，是不是？”

佐助认为这个问题还有问法都提得十分幼稚。他一脸冷漠地：

“不好意思，我拒绝回答。”

鸣人的膝盖横插进他两腿之间，至于佐助裸露在外的上半身则挂满了半青半紫半红的淤痕。鸣人掀开被子看到大腿根部那两道尤为明显的青紫色掐痕，情潮过了大半夜也没有完全消散，红肿的穴口在察觉到鸣人靠近的一瞬间轻轻蠕动起来，随后从里面流出一小股接近透明的液体——鸣人分不清那是佐助的肠液还是他昨天晚上射进去的精液，总之无论哪种都足以令他再次动摇。

佐助拍他脑门：“看什么看——”

鸣人则把阴茎对准那里又塞了进去。佐助浑身上下一个哆嗦，在鸣人刚进入的一瞬间那种莫名契合的舒爽感就又泛了起来。他用胳膊勾住鸣人的脖颈。

似乎是唤醒了什么不得了的记忆，湿漉漉的液体再次涌了出来。

“太深——唔……”

鸣人堵住佐助的嘴巴。

噗嗤——

肩膀骤然一痛。

这次是切切实实有刀具穿破肌肉扎了进去。他们纠缠亲吻，无论是上身抑或下身都紧密相连，鲜血却渐渐涌出染红了偏铜色的皮肤肩胛还有佐助的一小半臂膀，最后在米白色的床单溅上几朵泼墨似的血花。

鸣人红着眼，脸色全白了。疼痛抽离了他的一半意识，剩下另一半却还是清醒的。他抵死不愿意放开佐助，又抱着对方在他体内冲撞了一会儿，才松开手臂缓缓地顺着墙面滑落下去。

佐助的一只手仍然把着那把不长但却十分锋利的水果刀。鸣人握紧他被鲜血染红的五指，帮他把刀刃捅进更深的地方。

宇智波佐助定定地看着他。

越来越大片的床单被血染红，随着鲜血一起流失的还有体力。鸣人倚在床头，苦笑的样子看起来有些疲乏无力：

“……多谢你手下留情。”

他以最快的速度穿好衣服，随后从包里掏出香水往自己身上狂喷一气。鸣人脱下来的西服内兜里藏着地下车库的密码锁和一把车钥匙，佐助没过问他的意见，掏出来转身就走。

“这是第二笔黑锅了。”

临走前他摇摇食指和中指，对鸣人说了离去前的最后一句话。

“我会来讨债的。”

听到这话的鸣人以肉眼可见的速度变得开心起来，同时眼瞳深处却泛起看不到底的暗波。直到佐助离去这种暗波才逐渐翻涌上来，渐渐盖过了其他一切情绪。

鸣人闭上眼，任由黑暗吞噬自己，就像当初吞噬志村妙人眼底的最后一束星光一样。他本来以为这把刀穿透的应该是他的心脏，现在看来还是那一发子弹穿透他表哥颅骨的感觉比较干脆。宇智波佐助毕竟没想过真的要他的命。

窗缝里吹进来的风有些冷，指尖仿佛还残留着黑丝绒似的质感，这种错觉很快也被风吹逝了。

他等着来日再见。

END


End file.
